


DRAGON; wilbur soot

by beatleinnit



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Ph1lza - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, dream - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleinnit/pseuds/beatleinnit
Summary: IN  WHICH  wilbur  turns  intoa dragon and a completelydifferent  person,  but  they'renot  quite  sure  what  to  doabout it.BASED OFF OF THE DELETED TOMMYINNIT VIDEO:"The Absolute Funniest Minecraft Video Ever"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! i really have no idea how A03 works, but I thought i'd give it a try and publish some of my work here. so, here goes it.
> 
> this is a wilbur x oc fanfiction. the oc's name is remi and their pronouns are she/they. for any visuals, this story is available (along with many others) on wattpad under the user @YOURNEWBOYFRIEND !! this story does set place in the dreamsmp, but some things might not have happened such as wilbur's death. in this story, wilbur is very much alive <3
> 
> anyway, please enjoy <4
> 
> love,  
> beatle

LOOKING AT THE STARS THROUGH THEIR WINDOW, THE YOUNG ENBY WAITED IMPAITENTLY FOR THEIR LOVER'S RETURN. This seemed to have become Remi Wilde's new nightly routine after her boyfriend's close friend had been exiled from their land, but they didn't mind it. She knew that Wilbur cared for Tommy and he wanted to make sure the teen knew that. Sometimes Remi did question why he had never invited her, but it was alright, she decided; she understood. After all, the walk was very long.

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just go to sleep, knowing Wil would be home when she'd wake up. It was embarrassing, but she was far too anxious to fall asleep without him by her side. It wasn't hard to find things to keep her awake, though. There were many things they could work on throughout the night: drawing, reading, cooking... the list goes on and on. But tonight, they were knitting.

Wilbur, on the other hand, had a hard time keeping himself busy on his way to and from Logstedshire. There was nothing to really do when he was so focused on making sure he took no wrong turns. No matter how many times he'd take the journey, he was always too worried that, somehow, he'd get lost. That was the last thing he wanted.

All he could do was hum to himself, thinking about his love at home. And each time he got within sight of their house, he felt his heart race. After hours of walking and spending time with an insufferable but lovable teenager, he'd finally get to see his lover. 

Remi's face lit up into a smile when they heard the front door open, followed by her favorite sound in the world: Wilbur's voice. "I'm back!" he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. The warm air from the inside of the house hit him like a bus as he let out a breath of relief. It was quite frigid outside for it only being the middle of fall. 

It didn't take long for him to get embraced by Remi, awarding him with even more warmth. A smile crawled upon his face as he hugged her back, carefully slipping his hands under her shirt to touch her back. She flinched at the coldness of his hands, letting out a chuckle. "Jesus, Wil! Your hands are freezing! I should have knitted you gloves instead of socks," she mumbled into his sweater.

He gently pulled their face out of his sweater so he could look at them. The boy wasn't surprised. Remi was always giving him gifts, normally ones she made all on her own. Still, he had to ask. "You knitted me socks?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly. He tried hard to hide his smile from her as she nodded quickly. 

"Yeah, you said a few of your pairs had holes and I needed to practice my knitting. Here- sit, sit, sit!" she spoke whilst she made her way to the window she had been working at. Grabbing the socks she made for Wilbur, she walked back over to him where he was now sitting on the bed they shared (their house was quite small). "They might not fit," she warned. "I didn't exactly have any measurements to go by, so I guessed. I can always make bigger ones, though. Or smaller ones, I guess."

Wil just smiled while they rambled, sitting on the floor and gently pulling the shoes and socks off of his feet for him. They wanted to see that the socks fit alright, but even if they didn't, Wilbur would've loved them either way. It was the thought that counted. And knowing that Remi thought about him while he was away was enough of a gift in his eyes.

Once Remi finished putting the socks on him, she looked up. They seemed to fit quite nicely from her point of view. "Are they alright?"

Shaking his head, he reached out for Remi's hand, helping her onto her feet. "They're more than alright. They're great, Rem. Thank you." 

She smiled and took a seat next to him. She refused to let go of Wilbur's hand as she moved, rubbing her thumb in circles across his knuckles. They both sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Remi finally spoke up. "How's Tom?" she asked, worried about the teens wellbeing. He was alone most of the time, after all.

Letting his head hit his pillow, Wilbur sighed. "Tommy's... Well, Tommy. He seems to be alright for the most part. Lonely, but alright. He really wants to come back home," he explained.

Remi nodded slowly, laying down next to him. She felt bad that she had never gone to visit Tommy in Logstedshire, but she knew that the walk would be unbearable for her. Wilbur said that Tommy insisted it was okay if she didn't visit, though that didn't change her view on the situation. Maybe if she got a horse. Or something that could fly.

Wil mumbled, "People are starting to stop visiting him, though. He's scared that he's being forgotten," 

"What? You're kidding-"

He shook his head, squeezing her hand as he yawned. "He said that Dream and I are the only consistent visitors anymore. The trip is getting too long for people. I think I'm gonna talk to Phil and Quackity about it tomorrow. Bring them up to see him soon."

"I JUST WANT TO GIVE TOMMY SOMETHING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT."

word count: 935


	2. TWO

"YOU WANT US TO GO TO LOGSTEDSHIRE WITH YOU?" QUACKITY ASKED, TILTING HIS HEAD AT WILBUR'S QUESTION. He, Phil, and Wilbur were walking along the Prime Path, Remi and Niki following a few meters behind. Both the groups were having their own separate conversations, so they kept enough space between them for a bit of privacy.

Wilbur nodded quickly. "Yeah! You guys could come down there with me tomorrow if you wanted to. I know it's short notice; it's just that Tommy's been feeling really lonely lately so I figured I'd surprise him with some extra visitors."

Phil scrunched his face up as Wil spoke. He knew the journey to Logstedshire was long; Wilbur always mentioned how much of a bore it was. The older man grabbed his sword when he saw a creeper awhile ahead. "So, he wouldn't know we're coming," Phil asked, though it sounded more like a statement. 

"Correct," Wil confirmed before he started to think aloud. "We could make boats and get there that way, or we could make a nether portal... It'd get us there a lot faster."

The eldest of the three chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know, Wilbur." He looked behind them, glancing at Wil's significant other and Niki. He had an idea. Looking back at the boys, he questioned, "Why don't you take Remi? They were close with Tommy, weren't they?"

The curly-haired boy stopped to think for a second. Maybe he should invite Remi, he thought. Before he could think about it for much longer, his thoughts, though, were soon interrupted by Quackity. "You know what? I think I will go, actually. You said tomorrow, right? I'll be there. Philza? You coming?" Alex asked, looking at Phil.

He sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. He knew they weren't gonna give this up without a fight, so he gave in. "Fine. I'll go."

Meanwhile, Niki and Remi were having their own discussion. The two talked about their relationships every so often; Remi's with Wilbur and Niki's lack thereof. The German didn't mind this, though. She was much happier on her own, supporting her friends.

"How're you and Wil?" she asked as Remi picked at their nails. "Everything still good?"

Remi's face immediately lit up into a smile when their friend mentioned Wilbur. Everything about the male made them grin from ear to ear, no matter the situation. "I mean, I think they're doing good. It kind of sucks that he spends a lot of his time to, from, and visiting Tommy, but I don't really mind it. I find ways to pass time," she explained.

"Have you visited him yet?"

They shook their head, biting the inside of their cheek. "Tommy? Uh, unfortunately, no. It's just... it's such a long trip and I don't know if Wilbur would want me along or not."

Niki raised an eyebrow. "He's never invited you to go with him?"

Thinking about it for a moment, the taller of the two shrugged, shaking their head once again. "Not that I remember. Maybe it just hasn't crossed his mind. I dunno. It doesn't bother me, really. I'm just happy that he keeps me around."

This was true; they seemed to pay no mind to the current circumstances. All she cared about at the end of the day was that Wilbur made it home safely. As long as he was okay, she was okay, too. 

"Of course he keeps you around," Nihachu giggled. She shoved a strand of her bright, pink hair behind her ear before putting her hands in her pockets. "He loves you. You guys are, like, perfect for each other."

Believe it or not, Niki and Wilbur had almost the exact same conversations that she and Remi had every once in a while. It was amusing, entertaining even, to see both of them doubt themselves so much. Little did they know, they were always asking the same questions that the other partner was; "What if I'm not doing enough?" "What if she stops loving me?" "What if they leave?" Both of them were so in love with each other, but so afraid to lose each other as well. It was crazy to her how alike the two were, all the way from their interests to even their self-doubts.

It was reassuring to hear it from Niki, though. It always was. 

Remi smiled shyly, looking down at her feet as they walked against the wooden path. Perfect, Niki said. They didn't normally like that word, but when it was used to describe the relationship they had with Wilbur, it sent butterflies to their stomach. 

Wilbur's laugh caused Remi to look up, peering a few meters ahead at the boys. What they were talking about, she didn't know. Her smile grew wider as she watched Quackity try to wrap his arm around Wil's shoulders. Wilbur was almost a foot taller than him, so Alex struggled to do this slightly. It caused all three of the boys to roar with laughter; their laughter being contagious to Remi and Niki as well.

"I can't imagine you or Wilbur dating anyone else," Niki said finally, bumping playfully into Remi's side.

Remi's chuckles became louder as they repeated the pink-haired girl's actions. Her laughs were just enough to get Wil to look behind him and make eye contact with the person he loved ever so dearly. He gave her a smile, giving a small wave as well. She returned the smile, along with the wave. Before he turned again, though, he mouthed a quick 'I love you.'

She shook her head, biting her lip as she looked at Niki once again. "And I can't imagine it either. I can't even think about being with anyone else." 

"I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT HIM."

word count: 968


End file.
